emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3693 (22nd March 2004)
Ashley and Ethan have their work cut out for them when an enraged and desperate Marlon decides to put God to the test, the Dingles keep a vigil at Noah's bedside, and Shadrach and Sam receive a nasty surprise when they try to connect with their new neighbours. Plot Marlon holds God responsible for Tricia’s death and Ashley and Ethan have their work cut out as they try to calm him down and help him come to terms with his loss. After a long night of anguish and theological debate the two clerics help Marlon to see things in a more positive light and he is able to leave the vicarage with Paddy and Emily. When Emily tries to comfort Marlon he rejects the arm she puts around him and becomes angry with himself. It is clear that it is going to take a long time before Marlon is his old self again. When Tom and his sons Jimmy and Carl take possession of Holdgate Farm they discover that new neighbours the Dingles have been helping themselves to their electricity. Returning from The Woolpack, Shadrach and Sam are in for a shock when their house is plunged into darkness. When they go to investigate they discover Jimmy and Carl, armed with a frying pan, waiting for them. The Kings also discover Marlon's shrine in the attic and Tom, having lost his own wife, forbids Carl from chucking out Marlon's stuff. When Lisa and Debbie arrive at the hospital they find Charity looking very worried as she waits for news from the doctor about Noah’s condition. Debbie doesn’t make things any easier for Charity by insisting on calling Cain’s prison on her mobile to tell him about the baby's health. When the nurse returns Charity's worst fears are confirmed as the nurse tells her that Noah has not responded to treatment and will need to undergo surgery. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies Guest cast *Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt *Nurse De Freitas - Belinda Everett Locations *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Living room, kitchen and Marlon's room *Hotten General - Corridor *The Woolpack - Public bar, Louise's room and car park *Holdgate Farm - Upstairs hallway, attic and driveway *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Andy & Katie's room and kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,500,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes